Doctor Octopus
Born in Schenectady, New York, to a lower-class family, He was accepted into M.I.T. (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). Later, He graduated at the top of his class and managed to get a job at the U.S. Atomic Research Center. To help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. Otto couldn't fully focus during work, and volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a megalomaniacal superhuman criminal.He then deduced that to defeat Spider-Man, he could not do it alone. He decided to bring together a team of villains to destroy Spider-Man, and thus assembled the first Sinister Six to combat Spider-Man Personality Doctor Octopus is an evil mastermind through and through. His plans always involve technological devices and weapons. Though very intelligent, Doctor Octopus is a constant boaster often yelling out his plans before actually putting them into action. He also has an incessant habit of flaunting his own intelligence, referring to himself in the third person and creating monuments to himself. Powers and Abilities * Scientific genius: most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Spider-Man and or the Defenders. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots, warships, and other mechanical inventions he has created. Equipment Tentacles Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. * Telepathic Control over Tentacles: Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). * Telescoping: Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. * Superhuman Strength: Each of the original tentacles is capable of lifting approximately 8 tons. Provided Otto uses one of the tentacles to support himself, this gave him the ability to lift 24 tons. Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. After crafting Adamantium tentacles, Otto managed to overpower and defeat The Hulk, and the tentacles he uses as the Superior Octopus were capable of overwhelming Strong Guy. * High-Wind Generation: The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. * Wall-Climbing and Traveling: By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. * Sensation Feeling: Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. * Superhuman Concentration: Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. Category:Fictional character Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Villians Category:Sinister Six